


Tastemaker

by Wrench_Wench



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basic understanding of flavor combinations, F/F, Gen, Heart Hunter Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrench_Wench/pseuds/Wrench_Wench
Summary: "You gotta draw the line somewhere! You gotta draw a fuckin' line in the sand, dude! You gotta make a statement! You gotta look inside yourself and say, 'what am I willing to put up with today?' NOT FUCKIN' THIS!!" - Arin Hanson (Game Grumps)There are certain things that Marinette, daughter of the best bakers in Paris, can not let slide.





	Tastemaker

“_Orange and peppermint._

_A perfect pairing that’s always a success!_

_Nothing could turn it into a mess._

_Blackberry and peppermint._

_An explosive mix, that’s a fact!_

_But often times, it’s the opposites that attract._

_Orange and blackberry._

_Quite unusual, it’s true._

_Not the most obvious, but it works for you two.”_

Marinette felt her anxiety rise for a moment. Which would they choose? What flavors would cement their future relationship? Blackberry, orange, peppermint...?

_Wait a minute, orange _and_ peppermint? _**_Together?_**

“Let’s get orange and blackberry!” She blurted out, drawing quizzical looks from Adrien and Andre. Kagami looked surprised, but a blush spread across her cheeks.

“Oh? I didn’t expect that to be your preference.” Andre said, his tone sly.

“Why wouldn’t you? My parents are bakers, so I know what flavors complement each other. And the only ones you listed that work together are orange and blackberry,” Marinette huffed. Okay, so insulting Andre’s suggestions might not be the wisest move, but as someone raised by professionals she could not let this stand. She had to defend the honor of French culinary tradition.

Andre frowned, “Each of them would taste delicious together.”

_Does he have permanent brain freeze or something?_ “No, they don’t. Peppermint goes well with chocolate, and doesn’t complement fruity flavors at all!”

Adrien looked a little offended at this. 

“‘Orange and peppermint, a perfect pairing that’s always a success’? Have you every tried drinking orange juice after brushing your teeth?”

Kagami grimaced, looking vaguely nauseated, while Adrien adopted the vacant stare of someone having a traumatic flashback. 

“She’s right,” Kagami declared, grabbing Marinette’s hand and pushing past Adrien. “Orange and blackberry is the _obvious_ choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but Andre's tastebuds must have frozen off if he thought EITHER of those flavors worked with peppermint.


End file.
